La longue histoire d'une Guerre
by Itstartwithasmile
Summary: Une prophétie. Des vies qui changent. Un entraînement. Mais peuton se préparer à ce que l’on va vivre dans une guerre ? Après tome 6 ne tient pas compte des horcruxes.. trop compliqué bon ok, c’est nul. Mais on ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture, non ?
1. Chapitre 1

**LA LONGUE HISTOIRE D'UNE GUERRE. **

Auteur: Nini

Genre: la totale

Résumé: Une prophétie. Des vies qui changent. Un entraînement. Mais peut-on se préparer à ce que l'on va vivre dans une guerre? Après tome 6 (ne tient pas compte des horcruxes.. trop compliqué) (bon ok, c'est nul. Mais on ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture, non?;) )

NDA: Bon les enfants, cette fic sera ultra longue! (je vous dis pas toutes les idées qui fourmillent dans ma jolie cabessa) Longue en terme de pages et de paragraphes, mais également longue en terme de durée entre chaque publication (vue que je vais être très très occupée à la rentrée scolaire, année prépa oblige.) Je ne vous promets pas des chapitres tous les mois mais au moins un chapitre par an lol.Trève de bavardage. Je vous souhaite un agréable moment passé dans l'univers magique d'Harry Potter!

BONNE LECTURE!

**Prologue: La Prophétie. **

_«Dans 3 ans, à l'aube de sa vingtième année, le temps s'assombrira. _

_Lorsque la lune rouge s'élèvera, la Bataille du Bien contre le Mal commencera. _

_Alors uniquement les Trois Puissances il nous faudra. _

_Et le Mal tombera.» _

Ce fut dit. Sybille Trelawney venait une fois de plus de lever l'un des voiles mystérieux de l'avenir. Elle s'était levée subitement de son siège et avait prononcé ses paroles dévastratrices au cours du dernier dîner de l'année scolaire et accessoirement aussi le dîner d'adieu à Dumbledore. Tout le monde l'avait regardé étonné. Et comme toujours le professeur Trelawney une fois sortie de sa transe se demandait ce qu'elle faisait debout et pourquoi tout le monde la regardait de cette manière. McGonagall convia alors les élèves à reprendre leur repas. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Dumbledore mais cependant, elle fut immédiatement obéie. Ensuite elle regarda ses collègues qui lui répondirent d'un signe de tête. Une réunion allait sûrement suivre ce repas. Une réunion qui aura pour thème l'avenir de Poudlard et du monde sorcier par la même occasion.

La plupart des élèves pensait que ces paroles furent une fois de plus une excentricité de leur professeur de divination, cependant elles allaient à jamais changer la vie de trois d'entre eux.

**Chapître 1: Retrouvailles. **

Harry était sortit de table le premier. Il était épuisé. Plus que d'ordinaire, c'est dire si la journée fut harassante. Maugrey ne les avait pas laché aujourd'hui, lui et Ron. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas son meilleur ami d'avoir toujours autant d'appétit. Harry s'affala dans son fauteuil favori, près de la cheminée. Le feu crépitait. Il finit par s'endormir bercé par le ronronnement du feu. Une fois de plus son rêve ne fut pas de tout repos. Il se retrouvait dans un quartier en ruine. Ce quartier. Godric's Hollow. L'atmosphère était lourde, effrayante. Harry poussait une fois de plus le portail d'entrée à moitié sorti de ses gonds. Il s'aventura dans son jardin. Ce jardin dont il n'avait pourtant aucun souvenir. Là il s'arrêta devant la porte. Cette porte qui 18 ans auparavant, bientôt 19, avait été détruite par Lord Voldemort. Cette porte ne fut pas la seule chose détruite cette nuit-là. Mais pour une fois Harry décida de ne pas entrer. Sa peine était trop grande. Il ne voulait plus revivre cette scène, il ne voulait plus tenter quelque chose pour l'empêcher de commettre ces meurtres-là. Mais comme à chacun de ses rêves cela se soldait toujours par un échec. Quelqu'un de plus sensé, de moins impliqué que lui, lui aurait certainement dit que c'est encore Voldemort qui lui montrait ces rêves et que la fin de ceux-ci présageait ce qui allait se produire dans la réalité. Sa mort. Il se retourna et s'adossa à cette foutue porte. Il se laissa aller à pleurer et à hurler sa rage! Même ses rêves ne le laissaient plus tranquille. Bientôt, alertés par ses cris, des ombres arrivèrent. Des Détraqueurs? Des Mangemorts? Les deux? Il ne saurait le dire. Il s'en fichait. D'un coup, il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas un rêve et qu'un détraqueur l'embrasse, le libérant ainsi de toutes ses souffrances. Et comme répondant à son souhait, une des ombres s'avanca vers lui, glissant sur l'herbe humide du gazon. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il renoncait, Elle venait. Cette lumière. Elle chassa les ombres et Harry ne put une nouvelle fois détaché son regard de la forme. Elle était encore plus forte, plus brilliante que les fois précédente. Elle s'approchait de lui. Il n'osait plus bouger. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille comme les autres fois. Plus elle avançait vers lui et plus il croyait la reconnaître. Elle lui souriait. Elle se pencha. Définitivement, il y avait quelque chose de familier dans cette forme. Elle lui murmura ces mots: «Je suis là maintenant. Tu n'as plus à les affronter seul» Qui es-tu? lui demanda alors Harry. Elle lui sourit en réponse et commenca à s'éloigner de lui. Non! Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille! Il tenta de la ratrapper. Ne me laissa pas! hurla-t-il.

? –Je ne te quitterais plus. Promis.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et remarqua alors qu'il avait la tête contre le ventre de quelqu'un et qu'il tenait cette personne fermement dans ses bras. Il la relacha immédiatement et chercha sa baguette.

? –Il est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas. Dit cette personne amusée.

Harry la regarda alors. Nom de Dieu! On dirait la forme lumineuse de son rêve! Mais…Mais surtout…Ces cheveux bouclés…Ces yeux noisettes pétillant… Et ce visage inoubliable…

H –Bon sang! Hermione! s'écria-t-il.

He –Bonsoir Harry. Dit-elle dans un sourire.

Il se leva d'un bond et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort.

H –C'est bien toi? Dis? Dis? C'est vraiment toi? Je ne rêve pas?

He –Oui oui, c'est moi. Dit-elle en rigolant.

Harry la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

H –Ce que tu as pu me manqué! Mais regarde toi! Tu es… Tu es superbe! fit-il en la relachant quelque peu pour l'admirer.

He –Oh arretes! J'ai fait un long voyage, je ne dois pas être jolie à voir.

H la reprenant dans ses bras –Tu m'as vraiment manqué tu sais!

He –Je veux bien te croire. Dit-elle en rigolant. Toi aussi ajouta-t-elle finalement.

Il restèrent un petit moment comme cela, fermement enlacé. Ravi de se retrouver après tout ce temps. Harry avait l'impression de respirer depuis qu'elle était là. Il sentait que tout irait mieux maintenant. Puis une question le tarodant lui fit relacher son amie.

H –Comment as-tu su où me trouver? Nous trouver? Et puis comment es-tu entrer? On aurai du entendre le portrait.

He –Disons que je savais où vous trouver et pour Mrs Black, j'ai simplement effacé sa bouche avant qu'elle ne m'insulte. Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

H –Tu lui as effacé la bouche? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça… Après un moment de réflexion, il soupira d'aise Je suis vraiment content de te retrouver Hermione. Mon Hermione. Mais attends que les autres sachent que tu es là! Viens! Suis-moi!

He- Harry! Laisse moi le temps de…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'Harry la traînait déjà en direction de la cuisine. Durant le court chemin vers la cuisine, Hermione se remémora son arrivée au 12 Square Grimmaurd…

Elle venait juste de transplaner dans le hall de la maison que déjà les rideaux du portrait de Mrs Black se tirait. Vive comme l'éclair, Hermione lança un sort. La bouche Mrs Black s'effaça aussitôt avant même que le moindre son ne sorte de ses lèvres, la clouant d'incrédulité. Hermione sourit au tableau, satisfaite. Puis silencieusement elle se glissa plus profondément dans la maison. Tournant la tête, elle vit du feu dans la cheminée et elle remarqua surtout une paire de jambes dépassant d'un fauteuil. Prudemment, elle s'approcha. Elle le contourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un homme endormi. Il était brun, les cheveux en bataille plutôt court. Hermione sourit. Il portait surtout une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front qui apparaissait entre des mèches de cheveux. Harry. Elle l'étudia plus attentivement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait muri. En tout cas, physiquement: la machoire bien ferme parsemée de poils d'une barbe naissante, une carure d'athlète que laissait présager une chemise noir entrouverte. Il était définitivement devenu attirant. Elle sourit à cette pensée bien frivole en ces temps-ci. Mais c'est surtout son air qui attira le regard d'Hermione. Il n'allait pas bien. Son rêve ne devait pas être plaisant. Encore une fois, pensa-t-elle. Hermione prit alors la tête de son ami entre ses deux mains et posa son front contre le sien. Et une fois de plus elle entra dans son esprit. Comme elle le craignait, il faisait sombre et elle se retrouvait encore dans ce jardin. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit des ombres fondre vers la maison et plus particulièrement vers la forme accroupie devant la porte de la demeure. Elle reconnu immédiatement l'aura de cette forme. Harry. Il renonçait une fois de plus. Elle déploya alors sa propre aura, faisant immédiatement fuir ces ombres. Elle s'avanca vers lui. Il avait relevé la tête et la fixait comme toutes les autres fois. Incrédule, intrigué, étourdi peut-être. Fasciné surtout. Mais cette fois-ci, elle décida de continuer sa marche. Elle n'allait plus se cacher. Ce n'était plus la peine. Elle se pencha et lui murmura ces mots: «Je suis là maintenant. Tu n'as plus à les affronter seul» Il lui demanda qui elle était. Elle lui sourit en réponse. Elle s'éloigna. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il se leva, essaya de l'attraper.

Elle était sortie in extrémiste de sa tête. En effet, il se réveilla aussitôt et l'attrapa fortement, les yeux toujours fermés.

H –Ne me laisse pas! dit-il d'une voix faible et encore rauque de ne pas avoir servie.

He - Je ne te quitterais plus. Promis.

…

Et maintenant la voilà qui courait à moitié suivant Harry vers la cuisine. Arrivée sur le seuil, Harry lui lacha la main et elle regarda la pièce. S'y trouvait pour la plupart des Aurors qu'elle connaissait et d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas et évidemment les Weasley. Pas au complet mais tout de même là. La Matriache Molly, Bill l'ainé des sept enfants, l'un des jumeaux et Lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il était perdu dans ses pensées malgré les remontrances de sa mère à propos de sa coupe de cheveux. Il les avait de la même longueur que son ainé mais deux mèches frivolles encadraient son visage toujours parsemés d'adorables taches de rousseurs. Lui aussi avait changé. Il était plus… carré. Sa machoire, ses épaules. De là où elle était elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux bleus mais elle les avait suffisamment vu pour savoir quel magnifique bleu ils revêtaient. Et puis comme répondant à son souhait, il tourna la tête vers elle et leur regard s'accrochèrent presque instantanément.

Il était resté dans la cuisine malgré la fin du repas. Il ne voulait pas monter dans sa chambre tout de suite. Il voulait rester ici, là où il y avait de l'agitation pour ne pas trop penser. Il n'aimait pas trop penser et encore plus depuis qu'elle était partie. Il s'adossa plus confortablement à sa chaise. Quand la reverrait-il? Cette question ne le quittait plus depuis quelque temps. Depuis que leurs activités avaient repris de plus belle, mettant fin à une sorte de mini-trêve de 2 ans. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées et il reporta son attention sur son entourage. Sa mère râlait encore et toujours après Bill pour encore et toujours la même raison: la longueur de ses cheveux. Bill les laissait pousser pour lui, mais Ron, lui, le faisait pour qu'elle l'engueule. Et ça ne manquait jamais! Bizarrement il avait besoin de ça. Enfin bizarrement. Il se doutait bien de la raison de cette provocation... Ca lui manquait. Ses disputes avec elle… Elle lui manquait tout simplement. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il s'en était rendu compte mais il avait toujours un peu de mal à l'admettre. Il se demandait comment il réagirait si elle entrait comme cela, tout d'un coup, dans la pièce. Se faisant, il tourna la tête vers la porte et se raidit. Elle était là! Il secoua sa tête de peur de rêver encore éveillé mais elle était toujours là. Souriante. Il se leva. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il se dirigea lentement vers elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il ignora royalement les remarques de sa mère qui disait quelque chose du genre: «Tu pourrais m'écouter au moins quand je te parle!» Elle ne devait sûrement pas l'avoir remarquée. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas la voir? Elle se tenait là, devant tout le monde, à la vue de tous. Pourtant il sentit le ton de sa mère se réduire considérablement au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Il se posta devant elle. Il avait du mal à respirer calmement. Il avait les mains moites. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire de ses dix doigts en cet instant. Elle était là, le regardant avec une infinie douceur. Il déglutit et lentement lui remit une mèches de ses magnifiques cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille, bien que magnifique n'aurait pas été le mot juste pour les décrire en cet instant. Elle avait du faire un sacré long voyage pour les avoir dans cet état.

Elle le laissa faire, se contentant de ne pas le quitter des yeux.

Ron –C'est vraiment toi? Je… Je ne rêve pas? demanda-t-il, incertain, la voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

He –Oui. Dit-elle.

Là, n'y tenant plus, il la serra fort dans ses bras, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

Ron –Tu m'a terriblement manqué! pu-t-il lui dire malgré sa gorge serrée.

He –Toi aussi. Murmura-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme cela, fermement enlacé. Une voix hautement perchée par l'émotion força Ron à lacher la nouvelle venue.

Molly –Oh mon Dieu! Hermione! C'est bien toi? Comme tu as changé! Pourquoi n'as-tu donc pas donné de nouvelles? On était mort d'inquiétude!

La matriarche ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, elle finit même par la prendre dans ses bras, coupant court à tout autres paroles superficielles dans ces moments-là. Hermione se laissa alors aller à cette étreinte maternelle. Cette étreinte qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir qu'avec cette drôle de femme. Elle pensa alors à sa mère, à ses parents et sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive à temps, une larme fila sur sa joue. Mrs Weasley l'effaca alors avec un sourire réconfortant. Hermione lui rendit un petit sourire.

Maintenant que son champ de vision s'était dégagé des deux Weasley, elle pouvait voir que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce s'étaient levés et la saluait silencieusement. Cela faisait bizarre de se retrouver parmi eux. Après tout ce temps…

Un énorme fracas dans l'entrée la sortit de ses pensées. Tout le monde se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait, s'étonnant du silence de Mrs Black. Là, ils virent un groupe d'Aurors revenant d'une patrouille. La raison du fracas? Tonks. Elle avait encore une fois fait tomber le porte-parapluie du hall d'entrée. Mais pour une fois, personne ne lui fit de remarque. Tout le monde se préoccupait des blessés parmi eux. Et particulièrement d'une jeune femme rousse dans les bras d'un autre roux. Elle saignait abondamment du bras droit.

Molly –Oh mon Dieu! Ginny!

Georges (le roux en question) déposa sa sœur dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

Ron –Que s'est-il passé?

Tonks –Une attaque près de Silver Road… On les a pas vu venir…

George –J'ai pas fait attention… Si seulement j'avais fait attention… C'est de ma faute si…

Fred –Arrêtes ça!

Tonks –Ca sert à rien…

Un auror –On a filé dès qu'on a pu.

Un autre –Mais on pouvait pas aller à Sainte Mangouste. Trop à découvert…

Molly –Oh ma petite Ginny…

Tonks –Si seulement on avait un médicomage…

He –Vous en avez un.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

H –Comment ça?

He -Ecartez-vous.

Molly et Ron obtempèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione s'agenouilla près de Ginny et examina sa blessure. C'était une plaie béante qui parcourait tout le bras droit de la jeune femme. Elle partait de l'épaule jusqu'au poignet. Lacération, pas de doute.

He –Ginny. Ma puce! C'est moi! Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait. Allez! Fais un effort. Ginny tourna la tête vers elle, elle entrouvrit ses paupières Voilà! C'est bien.

Gi –Her… Mione…

He –Oui. Ca va aller! Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Gi –Tu es … enfin… rentrée…

He –Oui. Courage ma puce.

Ginny sombra. Hermione déchira alors la manche de la rouquine dévoilant aux autres la chair à vif. Molly eut un haut-le-cœur. Hermione enleva son manteau, se mettant plus à l'aise. Elle portait un col roulé noir sans manche et tout le monde put alors remarquer les bandages qui recouvraient ses deux bras. Que lui était-il arrivés pour avoir de tels pansements? Hermione traçait avec son index une ligne verticale au niveau de l'épaule, comme si elle voulait lui couper le bras. Le visage de Ginny se détendit aussitôt. Elle venait de lui couper les liaisons nerveuses. Puis elle sortit sa baguette de son holster. Le bout de la baguette s'illumina d'une couleur jaune vive et Hermione pointa le début de la plaie au niveau de poignet. Au grand étonnement des personnes présentes, les chairs se ressoudèrent. Elle avançait lentement, sa concentration au maximum. Tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendait plus les autres respirer. Elle en était à la moitié de l'avant bras et elle commençait à suer. Tonks s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui épongea le front en silence. En effet, ils avaient tous compris qu'il ne vallait mieux pas qu'Hermione lache prise. A la hauteur du coude, Hermione grimaça. Ils virent alors apparaître des taches rouges sur ses bandages. Mais même là, Ron se fit violence et garda le silence. Hermione constata que Ginny avait perdue trop de sang. Il lui en fallait… Uniquement à ce moment là, elle stoppa sa progression, restant en stationnement juste au-dessus du coude, et murmura:

He –Il lui faut du sang… Ron.

Tonks prit alors le bras du jeune homme, remonta la manche de sa chemise et avec sa baguette créa un lien entre son poignet et celui de sa sœur. Le lien tout d'abord blanc, se colora de rouge. Une transfusion sanguine façon sorcier. Ginny reprenait des couleurs. Hermione, qui avait repris l'opération, grimaçait de plus en plus. Elle n'arrivait même plus à retenir ses larmes, causéees par la douleur. Arrivée à l'épaule, Hermione était aussi pâle que Ginny. Elle parvint néanmoins à finir le travail. Au moment même où elle arrêta le sort, elle s'effondra dans les bras de Tonks. Ses bandages étaient devenus totalement rouge. Rouge sang.

To be continued…

J'ai toujours rêvé de marqué ça... :)

Le chapitre suivant étant bien entamé, vous devriez avoir la suite avant la rentrée Si tout va bien.

Je ne suis pas contre des critiques quelle qu'elle soit, donc : A vos claviers!

A très vite,

Nini.


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou tout le monde!

Vi je sais Ca fait un moment que je n'ai rien écrit. Pas ma faute! Je vous le jure! Quand on se met en recherche d'un studio, quand on le trouve, quand on remplit les papiers, quand on se rend sur place et quand enfin on reçoit les clés de son premier chez-soi, on peut dire que les fics passent dans un coin de l'arrière plan. Mais elles sont toujours là! Ne vous inquiétez pas! J'ai toujours plein d'idées!

Bon concernant cette fic, voici donc le chapitre 2 que j'avais en réserve. Maintenant je n'ai plus de cartouche

Le chapitre 3 est commencé mais pas encore fini. Vous allez me dire et alors? Et bien, dans mon nouveau chez-moi, ben il n'y a pas d'ordinateur et il n'y a pas non plus d'internet alors pour continuer et pour faire des mises à jours...ben mission impossible de là-bas! Enfin, je pense réussir à me débrouiller pour continuer d'écrire et durant les vacances scolaire: retour à la maison familiale et tapotage sur Word pour enfin vous faire continuer de vivre cette aventure née de ma cervelle un brin dérangée :p

Voilà, ça sera tout du Blabla de l'auteur et place à l'histoire ;)

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**Chapitre 2 : Convalescence, entraînement et révélations.**

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil dans une des chambres du second étage. La chambre était spacieuse : elle comprenait une bibilothèque, une armoire, un bureau, et un lit à baldaquin trônant au milieu. Deux fauteuils rouges se faisant face devant la cheminée. Une salle de bain était raccordée à la pièce. Cette chambre était confortable. C'est pourquoi Harry y avait installé Hermione. Ginny, elle, reposait dans sa chambre au même étage, sous la surveillance de sa mère et de ses frères. Harry lui était resté près d'Hermione. Il se sentait de trop dans l'autre pièce et puis Hermione n'avait plus de famille. Harry se frotta le crâne. Tout ça c'était des excuses. En définitive, il s'inquiétait plus pour Hermione que pour Ginny. Point barre. On pourrait lui demander pourquoi alors que Ginny est sa petite amie officielle. Ou du moins l'était. Il ne savait plus. Un coup, ça allait entre eux, un autre c'était carrément la guerre. Harry ne savait plus trop où il en était avec elle. En tout cas, la voir revenir ensanglantée l'avait retourné. Il ne pouvait le nier. Mais lorsque les bras d'Hermione s'étaient empourprés, il fut hypnotisé par eux. La couleur du sang avait fini par lui faire un drôle d'effet à la longue. Cette couleur lui renvoyait des souvenirs à la face ou bien lui faisait penser à de noires craintes pour l'avenir. Avaient-ils une chance de s'en sortir vivant ? Arrivera-t-il à tuer Voldemort ? Il repensait notamment à l'épouvantard de Mrs Weasley qui prenait tout à tour la forme des corps sans vie de tous les Weasley et pour finir le sien.

Pendant que Harry, le regard fixé sur les flammes de l'âtre, ressassait de sombres pensées sans fin, un médicomage oscultait Ginny dans l'autre pièce. Il était arrivé une heure après les soins prodigués par Hermione, un auror s'étant dépéché de le trouver. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs de la qualité de ces soins…

Doc, examinant la blessure avec attention –Hum… C'est du très bon travail. Hum… Les nerfs, la chair, les muscles, les cellules… Vraiment excellent. Et vous dites que c'est une fille de son âge qui a fait ça ?

Molly –Oui… enfin… Hermione est un peu plus âgée mais ça revient au même… Mais… Euh…Docteur, pour Ginny…

Doc –Oh ne vous en faites pas ! Elle va juste dormir toute la nuit pour récupérer de l'anémie. Elle est sortie d'affaire. Mais en parlant des nerfs… Il osculta une fois de plus, remontant vers l'épaule C'est étrange.

Molly –Quoi donc ?

Doc –Et bien on dirait que le bras n'est plus connecté nerveusement au reste du corps. Je ne vois pas de signaux électriques. C'est comme s'ils avaient été coupés… Là !

Molly –Quoi ?

Doc –Les nerfs ont été sectionnés net dans leur activité !

Moly –Est-ce que…

Doc –Oh mais ce n'est pas irrémédiable Madame ! Je peux tout à fait les reconnecter… Quoique… Je ne crois pas avoir un tel niveau de compétence. C'est tout bonnement incroyable ! Une telle précision ! Et elle n'a que 20 ans vous dites ?

Molly –Hermione ? Oui.

Doc, ébahi –C'est remarquable. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit cette Hermione qui fasse la reconnection, histoire qu'aucun nerf ne soit oublié et que votre fille retrouve toutes ses capacités comme si elle n'avait jamais été blessée.

Molly –Entendu. Soupira la vieille dame, rassurée.

Doc –Bon. Je pense qu'en ce qui concerne votre fille, il faudra juste attendre son réveil.

Molly –Merci Docteur. Euh… Si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'aimerai que vous oscultez également Hermione.

Doc –Soite. Je vous suis. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer.

Ce disant, il prit la suite de Mrs Weasley qui le conduisit deux chambres plus loin. Elle toqua et entra, le doc à sa suite. Harry tourna vivement la tête baguette en main vers l'entrée.

Molly –Ce n'est que moi Harry. Et le médicomage. Il vient voir Hermione.

Harry –Oh ! Désolé.

Il se rassit et rangea sa baguette.

Doc –Monsieur. Salua-t-il.

Il alla s'installer au chevet de la jeune femme, Molly à sa suite. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait vu, c'est-à-dire que les bandages étaient devenu rouge sang au fur et à mesure que se déroulait l'opération. Ensuite on l'avait installé dans cette chambre et on avait enlevé ces pansements dévoilant l'état lamentable de ses bras. Ils étaient parcourus en long, en large et en travers d'innombrables coupures plus ou moins profondes et plus ou moins béantes. On y avait placé dessus des serviettes d'eau froide ainsi que des bandelettes recouvertes d'un baume apaisant. Le médicomage souleva le tout pour pouvoir osculter Hermione.

Doc –Et bah ! Comment s'est-elle fait ça ?

Molly –On en sait rien. On ne savait même pas qu'elle était blessée.

Doc –Hum. Je vois.

Il les examina plus en détails. Soudain quelque chose attira son regard. Une entaille profonde. Lançant un sort sur son œil droit, lui permettant alors de démultiplier sa vue, il vit qu'elle se soignait d'elle-même.

Doc –Stupéfiant ! Un sort de régénération !

Il regarda les autres entailles les plus profondes et remarqua le même phénomène. Les plus petites quant à elles, ne bougeaient pas.

Doc -…Et elle les soigne toutes en même temps ! Cela doit lui demander beaucoup d'énergie et de magie… Incroyable !

Harry –Euh… Docteur ?

Doc –Ne vous inquiétez pas… C'est incroyable ! Mais je pense qu'un coup de main pourrait lui faire du bien.

Il pointa alors sa baguette vers une de ces blessures. Au moment où le sort de guérison allait atteindre la peau d'Hermione, il fut dévié net et percuta le mur. Les trois personnes présentes sursautèrent.

Doc –Et bah ! C'est pas commun. On dirait qu'un bouclier la protège de n'importe quel sort. Bon changeons de tactique. Dit-il pas découragé pour deux sous.

Il fouilla dans sa sacoche et dégota un pot d'essence de Murlap. Il en appliqua une couche sur les bras d'Hermione.

Doc –Voilà, cela devrait l'aider un peu. Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. Vraiment fascinant ! (Il toussa, se rendant compte de son comportement plutôt inapproprié) Il faut attendre maintenant. Il se releva Bon. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je dois vous laissez maintenant. Je dois terminer ma tournée.

Molly –Oh oui ! Bien sûr ! Venez, je vais régler votre note.

Harry pensa aussitôt que c'est plutôt à lui de payer mais ils avaient déjà disparu. Bah, il remboursserait Mrs Weasley plus tard. En attendant, il s'assit sur le lit et remit une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme endormie. Elle avait un visage plutôt serein pour quelqu'un qui avait de telles blessures. Il soupira. Elle lui avait fait une belle frayeur. A peine il la retrouvait, à peine il croyait l'avoir perdue. Un toquement et Ron entra. Harry tourna la tête. Il se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils, Harry de manière à toujours avoir Hermione dans son champ de vison et par conséquent Ron dos à elle.

Ron –Comment va-t-elle ? dit-il en désignant le lit.

Harry –Bien. Le médicomage dit qu'elle se soigne toute seule. Il lui a mis une crème. Il a dit d'attendre son réveil.

Ron –Ouai, comme Ginny.

Harry –Elle va bien ?

Ron –Oui. Elle est sortie d'affaire. D'après le doc, c'est grâce aux soins d'Hermione. Il arrêtait pas de s'extasier dessus.

Harry –Ouai. Il est bizarre ce doc.

Ron –Disons qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste en ce moment. Et surtout un médicomage…

Harry –Ouai.

silence

Harry –Tu vas les couper ?

Ron –Hum ?

Harry –Tes cheveux.

Ron –Ah ! ça ! Ben… Je sais pas. Pour l'instant ça ne me dérange pas, alors je vais les laisser comme ça.

Harry –Ouai… fit-il un petit sourire en coin.

Ron détourna le regard vers les flammes. Il bailla. Après un moment, il se leva.

Ron –Je vais me coucher. Tu restes là ?

Harry –Hinhin. Je reste encore un peu et après j'y vais aussi.

Ron –Ca roule. A demain.

Ron s'en alla. Il était près de la porte lorsqu'il se retourna vers le lit. Il ne put s'en empêcher. Alors il la vit, allongée, le visage paisible, avec même un petit sourire. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué ! Il soupira et sortit.

Harry qui avait suivit la scène sourit et reporta son attention sur les flammes. Son esprit commença alors à divaguer. Peu de temps après, il finit par s'endormir, fatigué de cette longue journée.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il avait une couverture sur lui. Fronçant les sourcils il se redressa. Qui avait bien pu… Tournant la tête, il vit la porte de la salle de bain ouverte. Il se leva et alla voir. Là, sur le pas de la porte, il la vit. Elle refaisait ses bandages, assie sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle ne portait qu'un soutien gorge. Cela le fit rougir mais elle était tellement occupée qu'elle ne le remarqua pas.

Harry –Hermione ? l'appella-t-il doucement en faisait attention à regarder ailleurs.

Celle-ci sursauta.

He –Bon sang ! Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur. dit-elle portant une main à son cœur.

Là elle se rendit compte de sa tenue et attrapa vivement son pull sans manche et l'enfila en grimaçant. Harry quant à lui faisait tout pour regarder ailleurs.

H –Hum… Désolé. Je… Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais.

He –Mieux. Je te remercie.

H –Tu nous as étonné et tu nous as fait une belle frayeur !

He, souriante –Désolée. Je pensais tenir le coup. Etre plus rétablie. Mais je me trompais. Bah. Il m'a fallu une bonne nuit pour que ça cicatrise. Et encore. Il va me falloir encore plus de temps pour que ce soit totalement guéri. Mais bon. Ca va maintenant.

H –Si tu le dis. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

He –C'est une longue histoire. Dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pas encore. Il soupira et la regarda terminer de mettre ses bandages. Il ne lui ferait pas dire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Et cela en avait toujours été ainsi. Enfin , à ce qu'il se souvenait.

He –Ca va toi ? Pas trop de courbatures ? demanda-t-elle une fois fini, faisant référence au fait qu'il avait dormi dans un fauteuil.

H –Hein ? Oh ! Ben ca va pour l'instant mais ca va venir, je le sens.

Ils se sourirent. On toqua à la porte. Ron entra.

Ron –Hermione ? Tu es réveillée ?

Hermione et Harry sortirent alors de la salle de bain.

He –Bonjour Ron.

H –Salut.

Ron –Salut.

He –Comment va Ginny ?

Ron –Ben elle dort toujours mais elle va pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle se réveille toujours à 9h. Le médicomage a dit que tu devrais euh… Comment il a dit ça déjà… Lui remette les nerfs ? Quelque chose comme ça.

He, un petit sourire en coin –D'accord.

La jeune femme saisit sa baguette et suivit Ron. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de la rouquine, elle y trouva les jumeaux endormis l'un contre l'autre sur un canapé, installé là exprès. Hermione s'installa au chevet de Ginny, Ron derrière elle et Harry de l'autre côté du lit. Et comme l'avait dit Ron, Ginny s'éveilla doucement.

He –Bonjour toi.

Gi –Hum… Bonjour… dit-elle d'une voix molle.

Ron –Ca va ?

Gi –Je crois.

Elle porta instinctivement la main sur sa blessure et s'étonna de sentir une cicatrice. Elle était maintenant totalement réveillée.

Gi –Qu'est-ce que… ? Ca ne devrait pas être…

He –Je sais. C'est magique. Fit-elle avec un sourire.

Gi –Très drôle. C'est toi ? … Hé ! mais ! Je ne sens rien !

He –Oui je sais. J'ai du coupé tes liaisons nerveuses pour t'éviter de trop souffrir pendant l'opération. Bon maintenant je vais te remettre tout ça en place.

Ce disant, elle pointa sa baguette sur l'épaule de la rouquine et refit le même geste que la veille. Ginny retrouva peu à peu ses sensations.

Gi –Merci. Dit-elle en remuant son poignet et ses doigts. A part un picotement au niveau de la cicatrice, je ne ressens aucune douleur. C'est incroyable. Tu es incroyable !

Avec son bras valide, Ginny enlaça Hermione.

Gi –Tu m'as manqué !

He –Toi aussi.

Après un petit moment, on entendit un gargouillis, suivit de 3 autres. Les jeunes adultes se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire.

Ron –On va descendre manger un morceau.

H –On te ramène quelque chose ou tu viens avec nous ?

He –On va lui ramener quelque chose.

Gi –C'est préférable malheureusement. Si jamais ma mère me voit hors de mon lit, je suis fini.

Les trois sourirent. En partant, Ron secoua les jumeaux et les laissa se réveiller avec leur sœur.

L'entrée dans la cuisine ne fit malheureusement pas en catimini. En effet, au moment où ils entraient, Mrs Weasley se retournait.

Molly –Hermione ! Comment te sens-tu ? Tu devrais rester au lit !

He –Bonjour Mrs Weasley. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bien.

Molly –Tu es sûre ? Tu étais toute pâle.

Et la voilà qui lui met la main au front comme pour lui prendre la température. Hermione soupira et sourit mais ne fit rien pour se dégager. Retrouver les attentions d'une mère, cela faisait du bien au fond. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti ce sentiment, un sentiment de sécurité, un sentiment de quiétude qu'on ne ressentait qu'auprès d'une mère. Indéniablement, sa mère lui manquait. Malgré ses trois années à tout faire pour ne plus y penser, cette réalité lui revenait en pleine face. Sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir des larmes coulèrent. Mrs Weasley les virent et les essuya du pouce, se demandant leur origine. Hermione ne tint plus et sous le regard étonné des deux garçons fondit en larmes. Elle tenta de se cacher derrière ses mains. Le cœur de Mrs Weasley se serra et son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'elle ne prennent la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle la berça, ne se préoccupant nullement des personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire Harry, Ron, Lupin et Maugrey fol œil. Ces derniers détournèrent leur regard dans leur assiette, rapidement rejoint par Harry et Ron qui s'attablèrent.

Trois ans déjà. Trois ans qu'elle était seule. Trois ans que sa famille avait disparu. Trois ans que ce souvenir était marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

_Flash back :_

Fin de sixième année. Gare de King Cross. Londres. Retour des élèves de Poudlard. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione descendirent du train et passèrent la borrière qui séparait le monde des sorciers de celui des moldus. Comme d'habitude, ils retrouvèrent les parents Weasley, quelques membres de l'Ordre pas aussi discret qu'ils l'auraient voulus, et pour une dernière fois, les Dursley mais chose étrange, aucun signe des Granger. Hermione fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant de ce « détail ». Harry, pas pressé de retrouver sa famille, cherchait avec Hermione. C'est alors que trois hommes en costume noir s'avancèrent vers nos deux amis, attirant le regard des sorciers présents.

Un des hommes –Melle Granger ?

He –Oui ?

Un des hommes –Je suis au regret de vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. (il inspira un bon coup avant de prononcer :) Dans la soirée du 21 juin, une attaque a eu lieu dans Lilas Field Street. Tous les moldus présents ont été tués. Je suis désolé.

Harry regarda alors Hermione, recherchant une réaction à cette étrange nouvelle. Celle-ci fronçait juste les sourcils cherchant un rapport en Lilas Field Street et elle. Les Weasley et l'Ordre se rapprochèrent d'eux. Elle allait lui demander quel était le lien entre cette attaque et c'est là qu'elle réalisa enfin. Le 21 juin, c'était la fête de la musique ! Ses parents aimaient beaucoup cette fête parce qu'elle leur rappelait leur voyage de noce à Paris qui avait eu lieu la semaine du 21. C'était leur anniversaire de mariage ! Une fête familiale avait du avoir lieu malgré son absence. Minute… Il n'était pas en train de dire ce qu'elle venait tout juste à l'instant ne serait-ce que d'effleurer ?

He –Vous voulez dire que…

L'homme –Il devait y avoir une fête à ce moment-là. Beaucoup de moldus était réunis… Parmis lesquels… …Vos parents.

Mrs Weasley et Ginny étouffèrent un cri dans leur main. Harry et Ron se tournèrent immédiatement vers leur amie qui restait là sans vraiment avoir de réaction. Les trois hommes en noir patientaient. Nos deux adolescents ne savaient que faire. Hermione continuait de fixer l'homme en noir d'un air vide comme si elle essayait de comprendre ses paroles. Tout à coup, ils la virent porter ses mains sur son cœur, s'accrochant à son T-shirt. Elle avait la bouche grand ouverte, comme si elle cherchait à avaler de l'air sans y parvenir, comme si elle étouffait.

Ron –Hermione ? Ca va ?

Question stupide dans ces cas-là mais qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de prononcer. Et puis d'un coup, elle s'effondra, rattrapée de justesse par Harry qui ne put que l'accompagner dans sa chute, la rendant moins brutale.

H –Hermione !

_Fin du Flash back._

Elle avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Elle ne s'était réveillée que quelques heures plus tard chez les Weasley. Ce jour-là, elle avait laissé échapper plus de sentiments que durant toute sa vie. Elle avait hurlé, pleuré, maudit. Elle avait déchargé sa peine dans les bras de la matriarche, qu'elle avait roué de coup au passage, se refusant à cette douloureuse vérité. Elle était orpheline. Cependant ce moment fut bref. Il ne dura qu'une minute ou deux. Ensuite vint le calme. Le silence. Elle sembla comme pétrifiée, le regard dans le vague. Elle ne dit plus aucun mot. Les autres tentèrent de lui parler. On la secoua même, mais rien n'y fit. Elle resta dans cet état pendant deux jours. Et puis un matin, affamée par ces deux jours de jeûne, elle se présenta au petit déjeuner…

Hermione se défit de l'étreinte et s'excusa. Mrs Weasley lui fit un signe de tête et la convia à prendre place à table ce qu'elle ne refusa pas. Elle déjeuna alors en silence.

Ron, rompant le silence –M'man ! Ginny et les jumeaux sont réveillés. Faudrait leur apporter quelque chose à manger.

Molly –Puisque tu te propose si gentiment, apporte leur donc ça. Dit-elle en posant devant lui un plateau repas.

Devant la tête ahuri de Ron, Harry, Lupin et Hermione pouffèrent de rire.

Ron –Ok. J'y vais. Ronchonna-t-il. Quand à toi, dit-il en désignant Harry du menton, tiens toi bien, je vais te mettre la patée aujourd'hui !

H –J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Maugrey –Moi aussi. D'ailleurs, l'entraînement commencera à 10h. Soyez ponctuel pour une fois, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Les garçons acquiessèrent puis Ron disparut donner leur petit déjeuner à ses frères et sa sœur.

He –Je pourrais y assister ?

Maugrey –Pourquoi pas.

H –Tu verras nos progrès comme ça. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Maugrey –Oh pas si flagrant que ça j'en ai peur mais c'est toujours ça de pris.

Hermione sourit à la remarque et Harry replongea son nez dans son lait.

Molly –Au fait, Hermione.

He –Oui ?

Molly –Es-tu allée voir Ginny ?

He –Oh oui, Mrs Weasley ! Il n'y a plus de souci. Je me suis occupée d'elle. Elle nous rejoindra quand elle sera plus en forme, ce qui ne saurait tarder la connaissant.

Molly –D'accord. Merci ma chérie !

He –Je vous en prie. Répondit-elle avec un sourire. (après un moment…)Harry ?

H –hum ?

He –Je ne reconnais plus la maison de Sirius. Tu y as fait des changements ?

H –Oui. Je ne voulais pas repenser à lui à chaque instant passé dans cette maison. Au début je ne voulais même pas y remettre les pieds mais quand Dumbledore m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait alors à Bellatrix, j'ai préféré y faire des changements, la transformer en une maison plus fonctionnelle pour nos activités. Et plus accueillante surtout. Tu remarqueras que j'ai fait disparaître toute trace de magie noire. A part le tableau à l'entrée qu'on n'a pas pu décrocher, il ne reste qu'une photo de Sirius avec les Maraudeurs pour attester que cette maison appartenait aux Black avant.

He –C'est une réussite. Elle est très chouette.

H –Merci.

Le petit déjeuner se finit sans encombre. Vint le moment tant attendu : l'entraînement avec Maugrey Fol Œil. A 10h tapante, le trio se rendit dans une grande salle du premier étage de la maison. Elle devait au moins faire la même taille que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, il y avait même de chaque côté de la pièce un escalier qui menait vers un balcon, permettant ainsi de regarder ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce sans être touché. Pour les connaisseurs, penser à la salle d'examen des genin dans Naruto, la salle où se déroule les duels entre Gaara et Rock Lee par exemple, NDA Hermione se mit donc en hauteur tandis que Maugrey et les deux autres se placèrent au centre de la pièce. Ginny rejoignit Hermione quelques minutes plus tard.

Maugrey –Bon un petit échauffement pour commencer.

Un geste de la baguette et une sorte de parcours du combattant apparut.

Maugrey –Chacun votre tour.

Ron s'élança le premier. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression qui était, il faut le dire, plutôt rapide, ce qui étonna quand même Hermione, des sorts lui étaient lancés. Il les évitait tant bien que mal mais fut finalement touchés 4 fois. Aux endroits où les sorts l'avait touché restait une marque de couleur. Une verte pour un sort impardonnable, une rouge pour un maléfice. Ron portait 2 rouges et 2 vertes.

Maugrey -2min40s. Pas mal mais vous avez fait mieux. Malheureusement, vous êtes mort en cours de route. Potter ! A vous.

Ce fut donc au tour d'Harry. Il finit le parcours avec 2 taches rouges.

Maugrey -2min03s. Ca peut aller. Au moins vous vous en sortez vivant.

Ron grogna à la réflexion. Hermione sourit.

Ron –Comment voulez-vous ne pas vous faire toucher là dedans tout en allant vite ! C'est impossible !

Maugrey –Il le faudra bien Mr. Weasley et ce n'est pas la première fois que nous tenons cette conversation.

He –Puisque cela vous semble si faisable, montrer donc leur Professeur. Dit-elle un sourire narquois sur les lèvres qui n'échappa à Maugrey.

Maugrey –Je n'ai pas à faire mes preuves. Mais puisque cela vous fait rire, demoiselle, venez donc tenter votre chance. Rétorqua-t-il.

He –Très bien. J'arrive.

Elle descendit alors l'escalier et arriva au niveau de ses deux amis.

He –Ca va être vite régler. Le but du jeu, si j'ai bien compris, c'est de vous rejoindre de l'autre coté dans un minimum de temps et en évitant les sorts ? C'est bien ça ? (Maugrey hocha de la tête d'un air impatient) Très bien.

Elle s'avança alors sur la ligne de départ, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Et avant que les autres ne purent cligner des yeux, elle se trouvait déjà aux côtés de Maugrey qui eu un mouvement de recul lorsque son œil magique lui fit comprendre où elle était.

Maugrey –Mais qu'est-ce que ?

He –Une demi-seconde et idemne, ça vous va ?

Harry finit par éclater de rire devant la tête du professeur et de Ron.

He –Il me semble que vous n'avez pas interdit le transplanage. Non ? Bon, je vous laisse poursuivre votre entraînement, je retourne là haut.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Hermione venait de transplaner à nouveau. Elle était maintenant de retour sur le balcon, auprès de Ginny qui riait sous sa cape de la facétie de son amie. Maugrey toussa pour reprendre contenance.

Maugrey –Bien. Passons. (D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit disparaître le parcours) Messieurs. Cette fois-ci, vous allez m'attaquer à deux. Allez ! Je vous attends !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, haussèrent des épaules et se mirent en position. Ils se mirent en mouvement d'un même élan. Ron lança un sort que Maugrey dévia. Tout de suite, Harry lança un autre maléfice que Maugrey évita. Puis ce fut au tour du professeur d'attaquer. Les deux jeunes hommes se couvraient et se secondaient parfaitement dans une mécanique bien huilée mais malheureusement leur différente stratégie n'atteignaient jamais leur but : toucher le professeur Fol Œil. Celui-ci se contentait soit de devier les sorts, soit de les éviter en faisant un pas de coté, tout en lançant lui aussi des sorts qui n'étaient évités que de justesse. Maugrey finit par lancer des sorts pièges et nos garçons, fatigués, résistaient de moins en moins bien. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard et tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire c'était épuiser un peu Maugrey alors qu'eux étaient au bord de l'écroulement. Le professeur décida alors qu'il était temps d'abréger leur souffrance.

Maugrey –Bon, je pense qu'on va faire une petite pause. Vous êtes suffisamment fatigués comme ça. Reprenez votre souffle.

Ron –Rah ! Ca m'énerve ! lacha le rouquin.

Harry –Foutu œil magique. Grogna son ami.

Maugrey –Allons allons. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que c'est uniquement grâce à mon œil que j'ai pu faire échouer vos tentatives. Messieurs. Vous me décevez. Il est vrai qu'il faut un bon coup d'œil mais ensuite tout est une histoire d'analyse et de réaction en conséquence. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Ron –Facile à dire pour vous. Dit-il entre deux respirations difficiles. Nous on a pas les yeux derrière la tête.

Maugrey –Il faut réagir en fonction des possibilités de votre adversaire, détruire les avantages et percer les défauts de son ennemi. C'est…

Ron/Harry –C'est la base de tout bon Auror. Oui on sait. Dirent-ils d'une même voix, lassés.

Ron –Ce type est imbattable. Souffla-t-il.

Harry fit une moue sceptique. Il devait bien exister un moyen de le vaincre. Peut être que la solution était là, sous leur yeux et qu'ils ne la voyaient pas.

Pendant ce temps, au dessus des hommes, deux femmes discutaient…

He –C'est à chaque fois pareil ou ils sont en progrès ?

Gi –Difficile à dire. J'ai l'impression que Ron était un peu nerveux aujourd'hui. Harry, lui aussi, n'était pas comme d'habitude. Tu vas me dire que je délire, mais je crois bien qu'il est content. Je suis sûre qu'il sourirait s'il n'était pas aussi concentré.

He –Dois-je en déduire que je suis la cause de ceci ?

Gi –Je crois bien, oui.

Hermione eut un petit sourire et soupira.

He –Et toi ? Tu t'entraines avec eux d'habitude ?

Gi –Oui parfois. Mais là j'ai supposé que mon médicomage n'aurait pas voulu me voir me battre. Dit-elle en la fixant d'un œil amusé.

He –En effet. Repos pendant un jour ou deux, histoire de te rétablir complètement. Dis moi. Est-ce qu'avec eux, tu as réussi au moins une fois à l'atteindre ?

Ginny réfléchit.

Gi –Humm. A vrai dire… Je me souviens d'une fois où on a faillit réussir mais il nous a envoyé balader à l'autre bout de la salle. Il nous avait félicité quand même…

He –Je vois. Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur la rambarde avec ses avant bras. J'aimerai bien tenter ma chance.

Ginny la regardant en relevant un sourcil.

Gi –Vraiment ? Hermione Granger, notre rat de bibliothèque préférée serait tentée par un duel magique ?

He –Il est loin le temps où je n'étais qu'une souris. Je vais te montrer ce que je sais faire. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle transplana alors aux cotés de Ron et Harry.

He –Ca ne vous dérange pas trop si je vous emprunte votre professeur ?

H –Euh…

Ron –Comment ça « emprunter » ?

He –Professeur ! Pourrais-je relever votre défi ?

Maugrey –Pourquoi pas. Dit-il en buvant une rasade de sa gourde qui fut rangée aussitôt dans sa cape.

Les deux sorciers se firent alors face. Harry et Ron en profitèrent pour rejoindre Ginny en hauteur. Maugrey se tint baguette en main prêt à en découdre, mais contrairement à lui, Hermione, elle, ne sortit pas sa baguette, à l'étonnement générale. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? bougonna Ron.

He –Prêt ? Allons y.

Et voilà! J'espère que cela vous a quand même plu et répondu à certaine de vos questions.

A bientôt !

Nini


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Duel, apparition et sectorisation. **

Blabla de l'auteur : Bon le titre n'est pas terrible mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux sur le moment. Me voilà de retour ! Et oui ! J'ai enfin eu un ordi pour nantes ! Yipi ! ( bémol : le clavier qwerty ! argh ! je deviens chèvre avec ! Rendez-moi mes accents !!! erf… mais bon ca se corrige à la maison avec un azerty avant publication :p) Sinon que dire à part : Bonne lecture !!!

_Les deux sorciers se firent alors face. Harry et Ron en profitèrent pour rejoindre Ginny en hauteur. Maugrey se tint baguette en main prêt à en découdre, mais contrairement à lui, Hermione, elle, ne sortit pas sa baguette, à l'étonnement général. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? bougonna Ron. _

_He –Prêt ? Allons y. _

Hermione se mit à marcher. Lentement. Tout en fixant Maugrey du regard. Celui-ci s'étonna et commença à se poser des questions. Que comptait-elle faire sans baguette ? Plus il réfléchissait, plus la distance se réduisait. Il tendit alors son bras pour intimer l'ordre à son adversaire de ne plus s'approcher. Hermione s'arrêta donc. Elle continuait de le fixer, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire narquois. Maugrey maugréa (lol). Il se dit que si elle ne l'attaquait pas, lui n'allait pas s'en priver. Elle avait pourtant bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'un duel ! pensa-t-il. Tant pis. Il lui lança donc un maléfice. Au moment où il était sûr qu'elle allait être touchée, elle transplana et réapparut à gauche de Maugrey. Elle se remit en marche. Maugrey s'en rendant compte se tourna vivement et exécuta un autre sort qu'Hermione évita de même en transplanant cette fois-ci à droite de Maugrey, encore plus près. Elle marchait toujours lentement, le narguant. Et ainsi de suite, Maugrey lançait un sort et Hermione transplanait et se rapprochait de lui. Celui-ci finit par éprouver de la peur et ses attaques s'en ressentirent. Au moment où il pouvait presque sentir son parfum, où elle était à deux doigts de pouvoir le toucher en tendant la main, il lança un puissant sort qu'elle évita de nouveau en transplanant. Mais au lieu de s'approcher encore, elle retourna au point de départ ce qui destabilisa encore plus l'Auror.

He –Et bah alors ? C'est tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre ?

Maugrey paraissait épuisé alors qu'elle semblait aussi fraîche qu'au début.

Maugrey –Ne soyez pas insolente, jeune fille.

He –Oh mais je ne le voulais pas. Dit-elle en transplanant de nouveau vers sa cible, redonnant une tension à ce duel.

Maugrey, dont l'œil magique tournait, virait à toute allure, portait en cet instant très bien son surnom de Fol Œil. Il paraissait sur le qui-vive, prêt à tout, tandis qu'Hermione lui tournait autour en transplanant et en lui lançant des piques. C'était la première fois que les garçons voyaient leur professeur dans cet état. Au premier abord, on pourrait dire que Maugrey n'aurait rien à craindre d'une sorcière sans baguette, pourtant celui-ci sentait qu'au moindre faux pas, il serait mort.

He –Assez jouer. Je fatigue. Finit-elle par dire d'un ton ferme.

Elle prit alors une position plus combative et accéléra ses déplacements, créant un début de panique plus prononcée chez son « ennemi ». Celui-ci tournait-virait sur lui-même, baguette tendue, s'attendant à recevoir un sort d'un moment à l'autre. Il n'en fut rien. A chaque réapparition d'Hermione qu'elle fut proche ou loin du professeur, celle-ci se contentait de le pointer du doigt en disant : mort. Et il y en eut beaucoup de « mort » en deux minutes. Maugrey ainsi que les autres finirent par comprendre le sens de ce mot : à chaque fois qu'elle le prononcait, c'était un instant où elle avait l'occasion de le tuer. Puis finalement, elle réapparut juste devant lui, le doigt posé sur son front. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et :

He –Echec et mat. Dit-elle en lui donnant une pichenette. On va en rester là sinon vous allez faire un infarctus.

Maugrey n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment cette… jeunette l'avait-elle soumis à ce point ?! Car il était bien question de soumission. Il avait été tout le temps à sa merci, il fallait bien l'admettre. Il n'en revenait pas. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis sa deuxième année à Poudlard !

Les autres descendirent rejoindre leur amie.

Ron –Formidable ! J'en reviens pas !

H –Ca, c'est une raclée !!

Gi –Et sans magie en plus !!

Ron –C'est vrai ça d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas lancé de sort ?

He –Et bien le professeur Maugrey est un allié alors je n'ai pas voulu le blesser. Cela aurait été en pur perte d'énergie, car il aurait fallu que je le soigne après.

Gi –C'est pas faux…

H -Ca va professeur ?

Maugrey –Ouai ouai. Bougonna-t-il.

Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant encore comment cette jeune femme avait-elle pu avoir un tel ascendent sur lui. Elle qui était plus douée pour la théorie que la pratique, selon les dires de ses professeurs à Poudlard. Comment était-elle parvenue à un tel niveau alors que les deux autres peinaient beaucoup pour progresser ? Puis un pernicieux doute s'empara de lui… Et si… Mais avant qu'il ai pu dire quoique ce soit, une voix s'éléva…

? –Mes félicitations !

Tous se retournèrent. Mais pourtant il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la pièce.

? –Parfaite maîtrise de la transplanation. Epuisement physique et psychologique de l'adversaire sans trop d'efforts. Aucun risque pris. Cela vous vaut un Optimal, Miss Granger.

He –Professeur ? s'étonna-t-elle en regardant vers l'estrade.

Tout à coup, une tête apparut de nulle part, suivit d'un corps. Une femme apparut. Elegante, tout en elle respirait la noblesse.

Gi –Qui êtes-vous ?

He –C'est vrai. Vous n'étiez pas là. Je vous présente Meredith Grayer, mon professeur particulier.

Gi –… Minute ! Tu as bien dit Meredith Grayer ? La Meredith Grayer ???

Mer –Elle-même jeune fille.

Gi –Wouahou ! s'exclama la rouquine tandis qu'en un clin d'œil la nouvelle venue transplana auprès du petit groupe.

H –Euh… Vous pourriez éclairer des ignorants comme nous ? osa Harry en voyant que Ron, lui aussi, n'avait aucune idée de qui elle pouvait bien être.

Gi –Voyons ! Vous ne connaissez pas Meredith Grayer ? Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ?

Ron –Ce nom ne m'est pas familier.

? –Meredith Grayer est la première sorcière a avoir été admise dans la plus haute sphère de l'institution magique. Elle serait de surcroît, du moins selon la rumeur, la descendante ou la réincarnation de Rowena Serdaigle elle-même. énonca le professeur McGonagall en entrant dans la pièce. Mrs Weasley m'envoit vous chercher pour que nous puissions passer à table. Venez je vous prie. Meredith, vous êtes bien évidemment la bienvenue.

Mer –Minerva. Salua-t-elle. Nous vous suivons.

Ron –Ah oui ! Quand même ! murmura le jeune homme.

La petite troupe se dirigea donc en cuisine. Durant le trajet, Minerva et Meredith échangèrent des banalités d'usage, Ginny questionna sans arrêt Hermione, quand aux hommes, ils marchèrent en queue de peloton en silence : les jeunes perplexes, le vieu rancunier. Juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Hermione réussit enfin à calmer Ginny en lui promettant de tout lui raconter plus tard. C'est donc avec un peu plus de calme que la petite troupe salua la matriarche Weasley ainsi que Lupin et Tonks.

Molly –Allez-y ! Installez-vous ! dit-elle le nez toujours plongé dans sa marmitte.

Mer –Je vous remercie de bien vouloir m'acceuillir à votre table, Mrs Weasley.

L'interpellée fit un volte-face éclair complètement étonnée du ton employée. C'est là qu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec la nouvelle venue.

Molly –Nom d'une Gargouille mal cirée ! Veuillez m'excuser Madame ! Je ne savais pas que nous avions une invitée de plus ! bafouilla Molly. Je.. euh.. Vraiment je…

Mer –Ne vous formalisez pas, Madame. Coupa-t-elle. Il n'y a pas de mal.

Mcgo –Molly, je vous présente Meredith Grayer qui vient juste de nous faire une visite surprise dont elle a le secret. Meredith, voici Molly Weasley. Notre cuisinière attitrée, glissa Minerva en adressant un furtif clin d'œil complice, tandis que la plus si rouquine que ça restait bouche bée.

Molly –Mere…Meredith Grayer ? La Meredith Grayer ??

L'intéressée acquiessa d'un signe de tête.

Mer –Puis-je m'asseoir ?

Molly –Oh mais je vous en prie ! Faites ! Ron ! Bouge toi de là !

Notre roux préféré bougonna mais bougea de bonne grâce et s'assit de l'autre côté d'Hermione, devançant sa sœur qui mécontente lui lança un regard meurtrier. Une fois tout le monde installé, Molly envoya les plats sur la table et les discussions sérieuses commencèrent.

McGo –Que nous vaut votre visite, Meredith ? demanda Minerva qui présidait la tablée.

Mer –Oh rien de bien particulier, Minerva. Juste l'examen final de mon élève. Qu'elle vient de réussir d'ailleurs. Dit-elle se tournant vers sa jeune voisine qui rosissait. Nous ferons les papiers plus tard. Mais nous pouvons déjà célébrer votre certificat, Miss Granger.

Ron –Certificat de quoi ? réussit à articuler un Ron qui s'était déjà précipité sur les carottes rapées de l'entrée.

Mer –Certificat d'aptitude, jeune homme. A partir d'aujourdhui votre amie sera considérée comme une mage de niveau D5.

La tablée s'étouffa à moitié, sauf Harry qui ne comprenait pas l'ébahissement générale à cette nouvelle.

Tonks –C'est une blague ??

H –Euh… Excusez moi, mais en clair, ça signifie quoi ?

Molly –Cela signifie que notre Hermione possède un niveau de magie très élevé pour son âge.

Tonks –Trop élevé !

Molly -C'est impossible ! Si jeune !

Gi –En gros, elle aurait plus de pouvoir que n'importe quel professeur de Poudlard. Souffla Ginny à son côté.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers son assiette, embarassée.

Mer –Allons ! Ne soyez pas gênée ! Il est tout à fait naturel d'être à ce niveau là à votre âge compte tenu de votre potentiel. Enchaina-t-elle entre deux bouchées de carottes. Et puis comme je vous l'ai répété des dizaines de fois, vous n'en êtes qu'au début. Vous pouvez encore mieux faire.

Gi –Mais c'est déjà bien ! coupa la rouquine. Mage de niveau D5 ! Mage !! J'en crois pas mes oreilles !!

H –Euh… Je suis encore le seul perdu ou…

Il fut coupé par une crise de toux persistante. Ron s'étouffait encore avec ses carottes. Hermione lui donna une grande tape dans le dos et il recracha une boule orangée.

Ron –Pas possible… murmura-t-il d'un voix rauque.

He –Harry, il existe plusieurs niveaux de maîtrise de la magie. A 11 ans, lorsqu'on est entré à Poudlard, on était considéré comme sorcier de niveau E5. Parce que nous avions vécu notre enfance chez des moldus. Les enfants de sorciers ont eux été considérés comme sorcier de niveau E4 puisqu'ils connaissent déjà quelques sorts. Il existe deux grandes catégories de sorcier dans le monde de la magie : les sorciers et les mages. Les mages sont supérieurs aux sorciers dans le sens où ils n'ont plus besoin de baguette pour utiliser la magie. Il existe 5 catégories de sorciers et de mages et chaque catégorie est également divisée en 5. Pour faire simple, un sorcier de niveau E5 est le plus bas de l'échelle. Un sorcier de niveau A1 est le plus haut de sa catégorie. Au-dessus, on trouve le mage de niveau E5. Et tout en haut de l'échelle, le plus puissant être magique est le mage de niveau A1. Jusqu'à ce jour, les seules personnes à avoir atteint ce niveau sont les Grands Sages du Haut Conseil.

Gi –Qui atteignent l'âge record de presque 190 ans… souffla-t-elle à son voisin.

Ron –Des séniles…répliqua-t-il de même.

Molly –Un peu de respect pour tes aînes Ronald !

Celui-ci replongea dans son assiette sans tenir compte des propos de sa mère.

H –Je crois que j'ai compris. « Effrayant en effet » pensa-t-il sur le coup.

Gi – Donc ça veut dire que tu es passée de sorcière de niveau B4 à mage de niveau D5 en trois ans ? C'est ça ?

He –Oui.

Gi –Ahurissant !

Lupin –On peut considérer que c'est une bonne nouvelle non ? interrompit le lycanthrope. Après tout, cela fait pencher la balance de notre côté, non ?

Maugrey –On peut dire ça, oui.

Molly –Bon et bien, portons à toast à ta réussite Hermione.

Tous –A Hermione !!

Maugrey –Quelles sont les nouvelles Minerva ? demanda l'Auror apres avoir bu sa gorgée.

McGo –Rien de bien nouveau j'en ai peur. Nous n'avons pas réussi à obtenir plus d'information sur l'attaque qu'a subi le groupe de Miss Weasley. Notre équipe travaille toujours dessus.

Mer –Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles du monde, mon amie ?

McGo –Et bien il semblerait que tout comme vous, très chère, le Lord Noir ait décidé de réapparaitre. La treve est finie, je le crains. Nous allons de nouveau faire face à une période sombre, très sombre de notre Histoire.

Le silence s'installa sur la tablée. Ces dernieres paroles les plongèrent dans leurs pensées.

Mer –Et bien, il faut s'y préparer.

Tonks –Que croyez-vous que nous faisions pendant ses 6 dernières années ! Du tricot ?

Mer –Allons allons. Ce n'était pas une attaque de ma part sur votre organisation.

McGo –Nous avons restructuré l'Ordre depuis que l'organisation a été mise à jour. Il a été décidé de ne plus se cacher.

Lupin –Nous sommes devenus les sorciers à abattre.

Mcgo –L'Ordre se compose dorénavant de quatre départements : le secteur **Informations **qui consiste en des filatures, interrogatoire plus ou moins musclés, et autres. Ensuite il y a la section **actions, **composée d'Auror et d'autres volontaires pour les combats. Enfin le département **médico**: des équipes constituées à leurs têtes d'un médicomage, d'un(e) infirmier(e) et d'un « garde du corps ». sans oublier la section **recherche** qui a pour but la création d'objets ou de sorts facilitant le travail des membres.

He –Tres bien. Acquiessa-t-elle, prenant note.

Gin –Nous sommes rodés maintenant.

Molly –J'aurais préféré le contraire…

Tonks –Comment ca ?

Lupin –Elle aurait préféré que ses enfants n'ai pas à s'habituer à cette situation de presque guerre mais plutot qu'ils vivent loin de tout ca. Ai-je tort ? finit-il en regardant Molly.

Molly –Non. Dit-elle en débarassant les plats, un peu génée de cette mise-à-nu.

H –Je suppose qu'il va falloir intégrer Hermione à l'un de nos départements.

Maugrey –D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, elle pourrait aller dans n'importe lequel.

Mer –Votre section médico fera l'affaire.

He –Professeur ?

Mer –Il faut encore que tu te perfectionne dans ce domaine.

He –Mais…

Mer –Pas de mais.

He –Bien.

Mer –Je vais vous laisser maintenant ma tache est terminée en ces lieux. Mrs Weasley, votre repas fut délicieux. Merci beaucoup. Dit-elle en se levant

Molly –Oh ! Je vous en prie.

He –Professeur ? questionna Hermione en l'imitant.

Mer –Tu recevras ton certificat dans la soirée si j'y pense. Bon retour parmi les tiens mon enfant.

He –merci.

Un « pop » plus tard et Meredith Grayer avait disparu comme elle était venue.

Mcgo –Et bien nous allons y aller nous aussi. Miss Granger. (celle-ci se retourna) Je vous laisse aux bons soins de Miss Weasley qui vous montrera le chemin. Molly, merci encore. Mes amis, allons-y.

Les adultes transplanèrent.

H –Bon et bien on y va nous aussi. On se revoit ce soir Hermione.

He –Ou allez-vous ?

H –Section action.

He –Ok. A ce soir alors.

Harry ne put s'empecher d'aller la serrer dans ses bras encore une fois.

He –Ne t'en fait pas. Je serais là. Promis.

H –Mais je n'ai rien dit ! protesta-t-il en la relachant.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire.

Ron –A ce soir…

He –A ce soir…

Harry alla embrassé Ginny tandis que Ron et Hermione ne se quittait plus des yeux. Et puis les garçons transplanerent à leur tour.

Gin –Bon si on y allait ? fit-elle joyeusement. Et puis comme ça tu vas pouvoir me raconter tout ce que tu m'a caché en commencant par Meredith Grayer !

He –Je te suis. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Et voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Vous voyez ! Je pense encore à vous

La suite aussi vite que je le pourrais ;)

Bises à tous et toutes !!

Nini


End file.
